


A New Royal, A New Bowsette

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Barry Stronson was a pretty boring guy, at least until he woke up in the world of the Mario Brothers, trapped inside the body of Bowsette.





	A New Royal, A New Bowsette

The world had not been kind to Barry Stronson, of that he was certain. A plain looking young man of little importance, he opened the door to his studio apartment, exhausted from the shift he'd just worked at a local retail department store. After dropping out of college years ago, Barry had no real direction in life, no ambitions. Maybe he once dreamt of being the kind of creative person who could weave the same kind of tales he himself devoured every day, but his hands weren't fit to hold a pen, and words failed to spring to mind when he was confronted by a keyboard. Romance hadn't worked well for him either: his unassuming appearance had landed him a few dates in the past, but when they realized how little went on in his life, how little he had to contribute as a person, their interest inevitably faded.  
  
After crossing the length of his bed and setting his backpack, the uniform inside stained with sweat, on his bedspread, Barry sat in his computer chair and woke up his laptop. For the next several hours, he caught up on several live-action television series, cartoons, and anime that had updates that day, then binged several films. By the time the sun had set and the moon has risen, the only way for him to know night had fallen was the glowing readout of the time on his screen. It was well past midnight when he could no longer ignore his eyes' protestations at staying open, and after putting his laptop to sleep shuffled off to bed, ready to work an opening shift the next day.  
  
For the first time in years, Barry slept peacefully, and awoke feeling genuinely well rested. He felt so comfortable, in fact, that it was almost as if his cheap bedspread was made of something more luxurious, something soft and lovely. It was as Barry smiled, truly content, that his sleepy brain realized something...his phone alarm hadn't gone off! A shot of adrenaline flooded his system as he sat bolt upright, his eyes opening and looking to his bedside table. Had he woken up too early? Had he forgotten to plug his phone in and overslept? Suddenly, the world around him began to focus as he blinked his eyes...and it wasn't the world he'd fallen asleep in.  
  
Instead of the beige walls of his small apartment, Barry saw that this room was made of cobblestone, with lit torches for lighting. A large, thick oak door sat on the opposite wall, to the left, with a brass ring knocker and a restraining wooden beam set up should one want to bar the door. His confusion mounting, Barry looked at the bed itself as saw it was enormous, at least three times the size of the one he'd had before, with multiple layers of blankets topped with a thick red comforter. His mind racing, trying to figure out exactly what was happening, even pondering if he had in fact gone mad, Barry noticed something else: the large, soft breasts at the bottom of his vision. Closer inspection revealed that they were, in fact, attached to his chest, a revelation that made Barry quickly rise out of bed, the cold stone floor making him flinch for a second, so he could investigate his entire body.  
  
Gone was the form he had once known, one so average and banal that the best one could say for it was that it was not ugly. In its place, Barry saw he had the body of a gorgeous woman. The ripe breasts he's spied before were followed with a tight, lean stomach and a thin waist, one that was accentuated further by this incredibly wide hips and shapely legs. Reaching up to his hair, Barry found it quite longer and, once pulled in close enough to see, bright blonde. With no mirror handy, Barry still didn't have a full picture of his new appearance, but he got a good hint when his fingers brushed against something hard as rock in his hairline. More groping and prodding revealed to him long horns perched atop his head, and when combined with his figure and hair color he began having suspicions from exactly whose body he was in. It was just then that his eyes noticed that, next to the bed, there was a small table, and on it was a note and some sort of clothing, folded up. Curious, he picked the paper up and began to read it.  
  
**"Grah hah hah!  
  
Hello there, loser! I, Bowser, King of the Koopa Kingdom, have trapped you here! In a bid to see what all this fuss with the Royal Crown was about, my manly form was transformed into the body you're stuck in! My best magikoopas couldn't find a way to change me back, and I could feel the changes starting to affect my mind. And no one messes with King Bowser's mind! Rather than be stuck as a lady, I took a risk: this spell that Kammy found switched my mind with some random guy in the universe, namely you! How does it feel to win the worst lottery of all time? Grah hah hah! So then, I'll happily take over whatever life you had, then make it better with my genius and willpower, and you can be stuck as a woman for the rest your pitiful life!  
  
Thanks for the life!  
King Bowser"**  
  
The color drained from Barry's face as he read the letter, and was forced with the reality contained therein. Just like the internet had thought, King Bowser had become Bowsette, but rather than stay that way he'd switched bodies with Barry! The urge to cry hit Barry hard, but then a different kind of strength rose within him, steeling himself. Well then, it looks like he'd have to make sure Kammy Koopa changed fixed this, wouldn't he? Picking up the folded piece of clothing from the table and finding it to be a dress, Barry began getting dressed. Despite the fact that he'd never worn women's clothing before, he was finding it incredibly easy to do, even adjusting everything to perfection once it was on, making sure it wasn't going to slip or anything. Barry smiled widely for a second, sharp teeth glinting in the torchlight, as he thought about an "accidental" flash of his breasts while he was in front of his subjects. The stares he would get, their embarrassment looking, it would be hilarious! Then Barry came back to himself, shaking his head. These weren't his breasts, they were Bowsette's! And he shouldn't be thinking like that...was the spell already affecting his mind, like the letter said? The smile came back to his face, and he found himself shrugging. Eh, it was his body for now, so they actually were his breasts, weren't they?  
  
Normally, Barry probably would have left the room timidly, afraid of any of the dangerous soldiers no doubt filling the castle seeing him and knowing he wasn't their true monarch. But without even really realizing he was doing it, Barry threw open the door without a care, strutting through the castle like he owned it, going directly to the office of Kammy Koopa despite the fact that it was the first time he'd ever been in the castle. Once he found the witch's room, with a laminated name plate and everything, Barry opened the door so hard it nearly flew off his hinges, still not used to his strength but also not really seeming to care. The magikoopa was at her desk, and stared at Barry in fear. "Y-your Putridness!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, hag!" Barry found himself yelling at her, slamming the door behind him and stomping up to stare down at her. "You know damn well I'm not Bowser, or Bowsette, or whatever! Fix this magic now, or you'll find yourself six feet under before you know it!" As the words were leaving his mouth, Barry thought that this was all too much. He wasn't the kind of person to demand things, or to yell or threaten people. But then again, when had that ever done him any favors? Magic personality changing stuff or not, it wasn't like growing a damn backbone was going to kill Barry, right?  
  
It seemed as though the witch was trying to laugh, but her body was still shaking in terror, making it come off falsely. "You, y-you wouldn't do that to me! I'm the only one who can help you, I invented the spell the swapped your mind, and I burned the only paper copy of it! The spell only exists in my head now!" She took a calming breath before continuing, though it was still clear to Barry she was terrified of him. "That said, I will turn you back...but only after you spend a week ruling the kingdom!"  
  
Barry raised a golden eyebrow, his gorgeous face looking down at the magikoopa suspiciously. "That's really all I have to do?" Kammy nodded her aged head, and Barry smiled in response. "Alright then, what's on the agenda for today?" Barry took to ruling easily, like it was a second nature to him. He spent the day looking over the treasury, ordering about his minions, and providing judgements to criminals of the state. There were brief times where he felt a little scared at how easily this all came to him, but wasn't it a good thing? If we was going to be a monarch for a week, it's better to be a strong one than a weak one, obviously.  
  
Once all the tasks had been finished for the day, Barry retired to a bathroom to wash up and review his appearance in a mirror. Now able to survey the entire body, Barry could not deny this was indeed the Bowsette from online. A near exact copy of Princess Peach, but taller with horns, a small tail, and sharper teeth. Once the dress lay on the floor, and Bowsette's body was exposed to the open air, Barry reflected on how such a sight as this naked female form would have elicited excitement from Barry, excitement and arousal. Now, this form radiated power, strength, and Barry loved it, was intoxicated by it. It was so much better than that male body. In fact, why continue using male pronouns? Sure, she had been a man before, but right now she was using the body of Queen Bowsette, a woman, and that would be her status quo for the week. She didn't even find her body attractive, but that was of little importance.  
  
The days rolled by quickly, and as they did Barry found herself falling into her role easier and easier. It was clear her personality was mainly that of Bowser's, but with a fiery feminine twist to it. She even began to ogle certain male guards, thinking of what it would be like to take a royal consort, if only for a night. It slowly stopped being some body her mind had been forced into, and began being Barry's. These were her slender arms, her graceful legs, her sharp horns. And while the life she found herself living became more and more real, the life Barry had lived on Earth began to fade. She realized on the sixth day, as she lay in her bed, that Barry couldn't remember what her human parents had looked like, or even the fine details of her own male appearance. Barry was aware that should have been alarming, but all it did was make her smile. She resolved to have a special meeting with Kammy in the morning, but until then she welcomed the loss of that previous life, if one could even call it a loss. She'd gone from a loser to a queen, from a man to a woman, from Barry to Bowsette, and she loved it!  
  
On the morning of the seventh day, the end of her first week as Queen, Bowsette summoned Kammy and towered over her with glee. "Forget ever undoing your spell, hag!" Bowsette said, laughter dancing in her words. "Let that original Bowser try to salvage the pitiful life he took from me! I am your Queen, and don't ever forget it! In fact, if I even think for a second you're going to try and undo this, for even a second, I'll roast you alive!"  
  
Watching the woman before her revel in power, strength, and greed, Kammy smiled. Her plan had worked perfectly, a week had been more than enough time for the spell to completely reshape the human into the perfect monarch for the kingdom. "Of course, Your Gorgeousness, I would never even consider doing such a thing, please forgive me for ever suggesting the arrangement in the first place." True to her word for once, Kammy Koopa never undid the spell, and before long Bowsette found herself courting a hero that she knew in a previous life she had once controlled through video games. That life had almost completely faded, but that was alright with her. After all, she was royalty.


End file.
